It is known in the prior art to provide tires with studs. Prior art tire studs provided excellent traction during severe driving conditions, particularly in heavy snow. However, prior art tire studs were not retractable and often caused damage to roads in normal driving conditions. Many states have outlawed their usage due to the road damage. Thus it is desired to provide an improved tire that has retractable tire studs capable of providing excellent traction in severe driving conditions while being retractable to prevent damage to roadways in normal driving conditions.